The Dragon's Lair
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: Alucard's loneliness starts to take a toll on him so he ends up throwing a Ball. Fortunately for him, the King of Vampires finds a special someone that not only smothers his loneliness, but also steals his heart. Can Alucard and Sebastian persuade Seras into becoming a vampire and stay with them forever?


**Good Evening,**

 **For those who don't know, Dracul means "Son of the Devil" and/or "Son of the Dragon". This whole chapter takes place in Alucard's manor and for some reason I just really liked the title "The Dragon's Lair".**

 **I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

* * *

 **1999**

It was a cool summer's night in London. The humans spent it as any other day: shopping, working, parenting, etc. Though, for the vampires and other creatures of the night it was going to be a spectacular twilight since the King was throwing a Ball. It was usually so rare since their King was solemn and liked his establishment empty and quiet. But as of lately, their King, also known as Alucard, has been seeking companionship. He was quite tired of walking the same old, grey corridors with the same old, oil paintings that haunted those boring corridors. He bore sitting in his shallow, quiet dining hall and throne room and waking up each night to no one to greet him.

Alucard was the first vampire to ever be created. Usually when he felt lonely, which was every blue moon, he would create a fledgling. Unfortunately, the fledgling would soon leave or be killed for its lack of respect towards him. His lovers didn't last long either considering that most creatures cowered away from him or didn't live long when in his presence. But he waited breathlessly for the mate that was destined for him. It seemed like everyone else, but him, had a mate. Where was his? Had she died long ago? Had she yet to be born? Will he ever meet her? Or was he destined for no one?

Well, since his mate had yet to show her face, and lovers and fledglings were completely useless, he decided to throw a Ball to rid him of his loneliness. Alucard now sat in his throne room watching the crowd of vampires, few werewolves, sirens, demons, and humans (who were usually sacrificed to the vampires by the end of the Ball). So far the Ball was going smoothly, no one has died _yet_ and it was only an hour in. Everyone was enjoying themselves with mingling, dancing, and drinking. All seemed to be merry. But the King stayed leaned back on his throne with a dark look in his eyes.

Even with a room full of people he still felt alone. He glowered at his smiling guests, wondering how they could all be so easily happy. Then again, none of them had been alive as long as he had been. They didn't suffer the pain of denial, betrayal, or loneliness. They gave up their human lives easily when asked if they wanted the gift of the night and immortality. They easily made lovers, friends, and fledglings, or even found their mates. None of them were feared by their power like he was. Alucard sighed and looked away from his so called friends and followers. They were all fools. If he had a chance he would either die now or give up everything just to become a mortal again.

Alucard winced when one of his guests started to bark in laughter. He glanced up to see a man in his thirties laughing like a fool. He had blonde fluffy hair combed back and a pale complexion. He wore a dark grey suit with one of his hands shoved into his pockets. An odd scent came off of him that made the King's nose wrinkle in disgust. The elder vampire scowled at the werewolf. Usually the King of Vampires hated to see such dogs (werewolves) at his Ball, but some of his guests must have invited them.

His eyes narrowed dangerously on one of the filthy creatures closest to him. He was going to kill whoever dared invited those mutts! Alucard stood up from his throne with a look of madness shining in his crimson irises. With the intentions to go over and either throw the dog from his home or kill him where he stood, he took a confident step forward, but was stopped suddenly.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise this is." A soft English voice, that was usually hypnotic to most people except for him, reached his ears. Alucard immediately recognized the person who owned that voice. A grin cracked his face and he chuckled softly before turning. Standing beside his throne was one of his oldest and truest friends, Sebastian Michaelis. He hadn't seen the demon in at least a century. Michaelis was the only one he could call a friend since the demon never lied to him and didn't fear him like the others. The two used to constantly taunt and challenge each other. They were both quite powerful creatures and neither ever lost a challenge.

"I thought you hated these little get-togethers." Sebastian snickered as his brown eyes drifted towards his guests. "What on Earth made you throw a Ball?"

"I suppose a whim," Alucard sneered and looked back at his guests too. "I'm more than astounded that you came though." He glanced back at the well-dressed demon. Sebastian didn't wear his usual Victorian tailcoat suit that Alucard was actually used to seeing. Instead he wore a simple black suit and black tie. He didn't wear gloves and allowed his demonic seal to be out in the open. Here they were all free to be themselves and not hide from human eyes. Most women were ogling the beautiful demon that didn't even look their way twice.

"Why wouldn't I come? You had invited me." Sebastian responded with a small smirk on his face. Young fledglings started to flock towards the demon and fawn over him. A sparkle appeared in the females' eyes while they sputtered around him, all wanting his attention. Michaelis continued to ignore them and to study the other guests. Alucard only cackled lightly when seeing the sight before him. Females used to cling to him like that too until one fateful day.

He had been so sick and tired of it that he actually humiliated and killed one of those fawning girls causing the others to completely back off and leaved him be. He could honestly say that he did not miss them one bit. It was nice walking about his manor without girls following his every step or constantly bumping into him. And the constant embraces were definitely something he didn't miss!

"Sir?" A small red headed female spoke in a hush voice. Both males automatically glanced down at the shy girl who wore a soft pink ball dress that ended at her ankles. Her whole face became a bright shade of red when seeing the stares given at her. Her King and the demon's stares were quite intense and spine-tingling. It looked as if they were angry or annoyed even if they didn't truly express those feelings. Her eyes flickered between the two, not being able to decide which man was scarier. Perhaps she made a mistake coming to them?

"Yes?" Sebastian acknowledged her after she had been silent for more than a minute. Her blush darkened further and she bowed her head in a silent apology for wasting their time.

"Will you spare your time to dance with me?" She asked outright, deciding not to anger them further. Michaelis gave the girl a polite smile and bowed his head in return.

"I apologize, but I'm not planning to dance tonight." He told her.

"Oh," The girl murmured in disappointment and bit her lower lip. Sebastian then stood up straighter and gestured a hand towards Alucard. His smirk only widening before asking the question he knew would make the girl run.

"But perhaps Lord Alucard will have the pleasure…" The demon was cut off when the girl jumped nearly a foot and stared at her King with wide terrified eyes.

"No, that's alright! I don't want to waste anymore of your time!" She yipped and then took off in a blink of an eye. Alucard cackled lightly from her reaction even if an unsettling feeling appeared in his stomach. What if his mate reacted like all the other women did? What if she feared coming near him? What if each time she looked at him there was fear or disgust in her eyes? The feeling grew inside of him until it completely silenced his mad laughter. A small smile graced his lips still, but only to hide his true feelings: loneliness and pain.

"I think I can spare some time away from my followers." Alucard grumbled before he turned towards the double doors that led to the foyer. Sebastian nodded his head and followed after the elder vampire. The girls that had been fawning over the demon all frowned and groaned in aggravation disappointed that the handsome, dark stranger was leaving.

"What was the point of gathering people here only to seek a secluded place away from them?" The demon questioned while the two elder creatures stepped out into the bright, slightly less noisy foyer. Alucard was more than relieved to not see any lurking vampires, or better yet, females.

"That is none of your concern, now is it?" Alucard growled lowly while flashing the demon a menacing look. The dark haired males ascended the stairs and started heading down a poorly lit corridor. The elder vampire narrowed his eyes down the corridor. "Next time, I'll invite solely you." This caused the demon to raise his hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle.

"People _will_ start to talk then." Sebastian snickered. Alucard frowned deeply with a low growl.

"I'll impale whoever dares speaks of it." The King replied with clenched fists. "How dare those who would actually have the gall to speak so lowly of their King; as if I would actually succumb to that of another male or vice versa?"

"Not all of your followers are loyal." The demon sighed. Alucard snickered with a scowl on his face.

"What you mistaken for loyalty or respect is actually fear." The No Life King protested. He then stopped in the middle of the corridor when something caught his eye. He gasped lowly as he glanced to his right to see the doors to his private library were open. They were _always_ closed rather he was occupying the room or not, and no other was allowed to enter _his private_ quarters. Alucard's eyes burned a deeper crimson in fury. Who dared snoop in his home and wished to die?

"What?" Sebastian questioned when he felt the elder vampire's anger spike.

"An intruder," Alucard growled lowly and then strayed from his path. He came to the slightly open double doors and pushed them all the way open to reveal the room. His private library was nearly twice the size of his throne room with each wall hidden behind large bookcases. Each bookcase was packed tightly with fragile or expensive books from his time or other centuries. In the middle of the room were long wooden polished tables with small green lamps at each end. Standing beside one of the large bookcases, making her look unbelievably small in size, was a young woman.

The…woman, who actually looked more like a child than anything, was at least twenty. She would have at least came to their shoulders and was average size, being not too thin, but not on the verge of being heavy either. But her breasts were quite large for someone her size. She had short spikey golden locks of sunshine and a pretty round face. The unusual female wore a baby blue silk dress that showed off every curve of her body and hung off of her beautifully. She was currently skimming through one of his many books. Alucard arched a dark brow at the female and his look darkened.

"And may I ask what in the hell you think you are doing?" Alucard's voice bellowed through the room, startling the girl. The small blonde jumped what felt like ten feet and dropped the book she had been holding. Before the fragile book could hit the ground, Alucard ran across the room and snatched it in thin air in a blink of an eye. Once he had it safely in his hands, his crimson eyes flickered to the girl's face to glower at her stupidity and carelessness. But his look immediately softened when he found he was staring up into gorgeous blue eyes.

Alucard furrowed his brows and he slowly rose to his full height. The girl backed away several steps when she found the male was before her. How in the hell did he get in front of her so fast?! The doors had been ten to fifteen feet away! The book would have hit the floor even if he had run! The girl followed his eyes as he stood at his full height which must have been at least a foot taller than her. The dark haired male towered over her small form.

The No Life King broke his gaze from her enchanting one to see what book out of his thousands had caught her interest. On the black bound book typed in gold lettering was "The Old English Baron". Alucard's eyes widened slightly, more than astonished that she had picked it. Not only was it older than her time by two hundred years, but it was a mystery/horror novel. She looked more like the romantic or fantasy type. From the corner of his eye he saw the girl bow her head once she remembered her manners.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked and then stood up straighter to once more meet his gaze. The male was more than surprised not to see fear, but embarrassment in her eyes. That was by far unusual for him to see. A small blush appeared on the girl's cheeks and she smiled softly. "I was looking for the powder room." Alucard fully faced her when realizing that she was human since vampires didn't need to use the bathroom for bodily functions anymore. This made the situation even more unusual. _All_ humans got a natural fear when seeing him. Why wasn't she afraid? The No Life King then looked about the room with a grin on his face.

"Well this is certainly not the powder room." He joked before looking back at the small blonde. The girl giggled lightly glad that he wasn't as angry as he had been when first coming in here.

"Yes," She whispered with a nod of her head and her smile widened a little at a time. "I was in search for it…but my curiosity got the better of me when seeing the double doors." The girl muttered while gesturing towards the doors. She then bowed her head again to him. "I'm sorry for entering. That was stupid of me." Alucard ignored her apology and glanced back at the book.

"Interesting choice you made." He muttered before replacing the book in its rightful place on the shelf. "You have a taste for horror?" His crimson eyes glanced back to her innocent blue ones. The girl nodded slightly with furrowed brows.

"I do," She whispered though it hadn't really been a choice of hers. At a young age she had seen her share of horror and now was kind of stuck in that horror land. Alucard leaned back against the bookcase and crossed his arms while he studied the girl. She was so young and innocent.

"What are you doing here?" Alucard questioned her. The small blonde arched a brow and again gestured towards the doors.

"I was looking for the powder…" She started, but was cut off by him.

"No," He said with a shake of his head and tried again. "Why are you attending the ball?" The girl's smile fell and she became almost worried.

"I was invited?" She questioned herself. Alucard frowned at her.

"Was that a question or are you answering my question?" He asked her. The girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I _was_ invited." She corrected herself. "Is there something wrong?"

"Who invited you?" Sebastian finally spoke up, also seeing the problem here. The girl gasped lowly and glanced over at the male, now noticing him for the first time. Just how long had he been standing there? She eyed him warily, but answered his question.

"Lord Dalton," The girl answered. "He was a colleague of my father's." Alucard scoffed in annoyance. Lord Dalton was one of those low life vampires that he couldn't stand. Who in the hell had invited him because he certainly didn't. Why would that idiot bring such a young girl like her here? Of course, it wasn't really out of the ordinary, but she seemed…different from the others. She wasn't one that belonged here. She deserved to live a full life far away from the monsters of the world…Then again there was something about the girl that intrigued Alucard, especially since she didn't show fear towards him like most. A grin played out on the elder vampire's lips and he snickered.

"Well, you most certainly can't leave now." Alucard purred with a shrug of his shoulders. The girl immediately looked back at him with furrowed brows.

"What?" She questioned him. "Why?" His grin widened from ear to ear.

"Because you will be killed as soon as you try stepping foot outside that door." He told her outright. There was that fear he had been looking for. It shone clearly from her eyes now. She looked from one male to the other and gaped at them.

"What?!" She practically yelled. "You must be joking!"

"I do not jest…all the time." Alucard said with another shrug of his shoulders. He then looked her dead in the eye. "You are a lamb among wolves, my dear." The elder vampire pushed off of the bookcase and took several steps towards the frightened girl. Each step he took a step back she would take. Soon she found herself pressed against the edge of a table where Alucard completely caged her in. He leaned over her small body and grinned like a madman. Her body trembled and she was unable to break her gaze from his.

"You are in a house full of vampires and other creatures. All will not hesitate to eat you. You're young, beautiful, and, by the smell of it, delicious." Alucard purred while licking over his gleaming fangs. The small blonde gasped lowly when seeing the fangs in his mouth. "If they could, they would devour you whole or maybe even turn you into one of us. That is if you're a virgin. Are you a virgin, my dear?" The girl gulped nervously and her whole face became a bright shade of red. Alucard cackled. He loved teasing her even though he already knew the answer to his question. He could smell the purity from her.

"Just consider yourself lucky that we found you before they did." Alucard whispered to her in a voice like silk. He reached up and gently brushed strands of loose hair behind her ear. The girl's look of fear slowly vanished and she furrowed her brows again.

"You're not going to hurt me." She stated more than asked. The elder vampire chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No, we'll protect you from the monsters in this hell hole." He spoke softly. The small blonde cocked her head slightly to the side and gave him a peculiar look.

"Why?" She questioned. "Why should I trust you? And what do you guys want in return even if that was true about the monsters under this roof?" The amusement only grew in Alucard's eyes.

"So, you're not as naïve as I thought." He purred. "I speak the truth, my little human. Every now and then I throw these little balls, and the humans that are invited are to be fed off by the end of the night. You should trust us because we could have already killed you by now, could have already thrown you to the wolves, or violated you. But we take a liking to none of those things. However, we _do_ like you. You are quite entertaining and it would be shame to let the world lose such a pretty face."

The girl sighed and finally looked away from him. What other choice did she have, but to trust them? From his abnormal eye color and the fangs in his mouth, he was clearly telling the truth about monsters. Neither of them had done anything to hurt her yet and they were both willing to protect her from the other monsters. But still, one question did plague her mind. She looked back up at the dark haired male.

"What is in it for you two?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Hmn," Alucard hummed as he stared deeply into her beautiful irises. His grin flashed off his fangs before answering. "All you must do is spending the remainder of the night with us. By morning, all monsters will return to once they came and you will be free to go unharmed." The girl pursed her lips as she thought about it.

"Spending as in how?" She asked curiously, wanting further information of just what they were planning to do with her. Alucard couldn't contain the cackle that came. He liked how stern and protective she was. She looked like a kitten about ready to fight them off with her claws.

"No worries, nothing sexual or anything that makes you uncomfortable." The No Life King snickered with a shake of his head.

"But I still don't understand why you want _me_ to spend the night with you when there are plenty of other women downstairs." The girl muttered.

"The other women are foolish creatures whose lives mean nothing to me." Alucard whispered to her. He reached up and stroked over her soft cheek. "But you, you're such a small, innocent creature who got mixed up with the wrong beings. I wish to save your innocence before it is tainted. Also," A toothy grin broke out across his face. "You're not only entertaining to play with, but you don't cower in fear like the others. Why is that?"

"Are you planning to keep her as a pet?" Sebastian joked with a soft chuckle.

"Hmn, that is very tempting." Alucard purred. The small blonde's eyes widened and then suddenly she was glaring at him.

"Excuse me, I am standing right here!" She shouted at them. "And I'm not some animal or possession, I'm a human being!"

"Hush, little one, the adults are talking." The elder vampire taunted her with a small grin. Her lips became a thin line. She then clenched her fists and stomped her foot in pure anger.

"That is not funny! I'm nearly twenty and deserve to be treated with a little more resp…" Alucard interrupted her tantrum with a cluck of his tongue. He shook his head and glanced over at Sebastian with a sigh.

"She's going to keep fussing. She must be hungry." The No Life King continued to joke.

"Then let's get her her bottle." Sebastian also joked. Alucard grasped the girl's wrist and started following the demon out of the library. The small blonde's eyes practically bulged out of her head when the male unconsciously pulled on her arm too roughly and she nearly tumbled to the ground. But he continued to pull her out of the library, down the corridor, and back towards the foyer.

"Wait!" She shouted and tried breaking her arm free, but Alucard barely noticed that she was trying to escape. "Where are you taking me?!"

"We're getting our pet something to eat." Sebastian answered with a snicker. He glanced over his shoulder at her. His warm brown eyes bored into hers, making the girl completely stop her struggling as she became entranced. "After all, the party only has blood for the vampires and raw meat for the other creatures. You must be hungry." The girl had noticed the odd foods placed out for the Ball, but brushed it off as some sort of joke; after all, the whole manor was full of freaks and their host looked kind of the like the horror, prankster type.

"I keep bottles of red wine in the manor at all times." Alucard informed her. The girl furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"If you're a…vampire," She started with a gulp, still having a hard time in believing such a thing. "Then why do you have red wine?"

"My body is unable to consume solid mortal food, but liquids have always been easier for vampires. I particularly enjoy red wine so I keep my cellar fully stocked." He explained.

"And if you're hungry, I can easily make something for you." Sebastian offered. The girl only became more confused.

"But…why would he keep…mortal food if he can't consume it? How would you be able to make me something to eat?" She asked curiously. The demon chuckled lightly.

"Who said I needed food to make you something?" He questioned her. Her face scrunched up in confusion and she gawked at him.

"But…You…What?" She sputtered while Alucard pulled her down the stairs and led her away from the throne room where the ball was currently at.

"I'm a demon, child. I don't have to waste minutes away in the kitchen preparing food when I can easily make whatever your heart desires appear before you." Sebastian explained.

"Oh," The girl nodded her head in understanding. "Wait! You're a demon?!" They brushed off her bewilderment and entered through a hidden door in the back of the room that led to an empty and slightly dark kitchen. The kitchen was half the size of his library. On the far side was a lonely counter, a fridge that looked like it hadn't been used at all, and cabinets with cobwebs decorating its interior. In the middle of the room was an island where Alucard willingly released her arm only to grab her by her hips and sweep her off of her feet. The girl freaked and grasped his arms only to find that he had picked her up to set her on the counter. The small blonde sighed and released his arms from her death grip. The elder vampire only grinned up at her and purposely kept his hands placed on her hips.

"Bring us Chateau Lafite Rothschild 1883." Alucard spoke softly, knowing that Sebastian heard him. The little human glanced around the room for the demon, but found that he was gone.

"Where did he…" She started to ask, but soon found the man walking through a door she hadn't noticed before by the fridge. The demon walked back over to his current companions with a dusty dark green bottle full of red wine. Alucard took the bottle from him and stared down at it. This was one of his most expensive and best bottles of wine he owned. He had been keeping it for a special occasion, mostly for another war to break out in London, but would rather share a glass with this interesting little human. His crimson eyes flickered back to her pretty round face, startling her when the cork suddenly popped out of its bottle all on its own. Sebastian retrieved three wine glasses from one of the cupboards and came back to the island.

"1883?" The girl questioned as she watched the elder vampire pour wine for each of them. The oldest wine she had ever drunk was at least two years old, but this was far older! She felt kind of foolish for getting excited drinking old wine and smiled sheepishly.

"Indeed, child." Alucard purred before handing her off one of the glasses. "Taste it," The girl stared into his eyes and gave him a soft smile before she brought the glass to her lips. She allowed a small portion to pour into her mouth and wash over her taste buds. Her whole life was sweetened in one moment and a fiery passion burned through her whole body. Her smile widened and she covered her mouth to contain her giggles.

"Oh my God, it's fantastic!" She exclaimed causing the elder creatures to grin at her. They both took a sip from their glasses and silently agreed that she had been right. She took another sip and allowed her senses to go crazy again. Sebastian set his wine glass aside on the island and held his hands behind his back before looking back up at the girl.

"I don't think we've caught your name yet." The demon brought to notice.

"Hmn," The girl hummed and also set her wine glass aside. "Well, I suppose we're even since I haven't caught yours either." The demon snickered and nodded his head.

"Well, my name is Romulus, but everyone, unfortunately, calls me Sebastian." He answered. The girl arched a brow with a small, amused smirk on her face.

"How did you get from Romulus to Sebastian?" She questioned with a snicker.

"It was a name given to me a century ago and this one hasn't let me forget that I was named after a dog." Sebastian frowned while gesturing his head towards Alucard.

"And what do you prefer I call you?" She asked curiously.

"I suppose either name will do; I acknowledge to both." He told her. She nodded her head and took another quick sip from her wine glass.

"And yours?" Alucard asked.

"Seras," She answered with an innocent smile.

"Seras?" Sebastian repeated and swiftly picked up his wine glass to get another taste. "It's pretty and different,"

"Different?" Seras questioned nervously and slightly embarrassed. The demon took a sip of his wine before continuing on.

"I've been alive for thousands of years and that's the first time I've heard that name. I like it." He reassured her.

"Thank you," She whispered bashfully with a small blush on her cheeks. Her eyes then flickered to Alucard's face. "And I will only have to assume that you would be the host, Lord Alucard."

"You would be correct, my dear." Alucard purred with a toothy grin. "But considering our situation tonight, you don't have to address me as 'Lord'." Seras' brows drew together in discomfort and let her gaze fall from his only to stare into her wine glass.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to be disrespectful towards you." Alucard chuckled softly at her and shook his head.

"I am allowing you to call me Alucard alone. I will be offended if you address me as anything else." He spoke softly to her. Seras smiled again, warming his heart a little each time he saw that beautiful smile grace her lips. His look softened as he reached out a hand and stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

"Why don't you fear us?" Alucard asked out loud without even realizing it, but he was dying to know. Seras' eyes met his again and her smile fell. She stared down at him for a long few seconds, not sure if he actually wanted an answer or not. Finally she decided that he most likely wanted an answer from that bewildered look in his eyes.

"What do I have to fear?" She asked them in a whisper. "Even knowing what you two are and capable of, I still…don't feel threatened." She admitted.

"You don't get that nagging feeling in the back of your brain to run?" Sebastian asked with furrowed brows, truly amazed by the young woman before him.

"Or to even fight?" Alucard added. Seras stared at them carefully and thoughtfully. She stared into their eyes, looking for what the others saw in them that automatically made people cower in fear. But she saw nothing. Their gazes were intense, but she could see the other feelings that wanted loose brewing in their eyes; feelings of pain and anger. She could relate to that. She had felt that way once many years ago. Hell, she still feels that way from time to time. But there were more than those feelings in their eyes. Other feelings like understanding, tenderness, and glee.

"No," She whispered. "In all honesty, I don't see what they're exactly scared of." Seras looked them over several times. "You know, besides your intimidating heights." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and then took another sip from her wine glass. Both elder creatures could only gawk at the small blonde before them. What did she mean she didn't see what the others are scared of? What about their pale complexion, dark hair, frightening eyes, their attitudes and intentions, and their power? Well, to be fair, the little human hadn't even witnessed their powers yet.

"Where did you come from?" Alucard whispered while he grasped her chin and stared deeply into those blue orbs. It had been a rhetorical question, but she answered in a joking manner.

"I hail from the land of Dartford," Seras chuckled softly. "But I grew up in London." The elder vampire snickered softly and then pulled his head back with a malicious look in his eyes. The longer he spoke to her the more he wanted her. Did he really have to let his little pet go after the ball? Did she have to be his Cinderella and dash from the ball only to be never seen again?

"Are you being courted?" Alucard asked in a purr. An odd look crossed over Seras' face and she giggled softly.

"God, you're so old fashion." The girl chuckled. "I love it,"

"Are you?" He asked again once she settled down from her fit of laughter.

"Are you asking if I have suitors or a boyfriend?" Seras asked with a grin. She knew exactly what he was asking, but was enjoying this little game between them.

"Admirers, lovers, or even a husband?" Alucard continued to ask while he placed his free hand on her outer thigh and leaned in closer towards her.

"Now that would be unfaithful of me if I went off with two strange men to drink wine in a dark kitchen and do God only knows what." Seras snickered as she looked around them. "This now makes me realize that I _did not_ think this through." She shook her head lightly and glanced back at Alucard. "But, no, I am not being courted nor am I married."

"Good," Alucard purred before he leaned the rest of the way in and pressed his lips against hers. Seras' eyes became wide from the contact and she stiffened in disbelief. The elder vampire moved his lips over hers intensely and passionately. She could occasionally feel his fangs gently brush over her bottom lip when he deepened their kiss for more. He grasped her thighs and forced himself to pull away from her luscious, soft lips. He released a sigh of breath and cracked open his eyes to stare up at the little human through lowered lashes. Then and there he knew that a bond was meant to be formed between them. What kind of bond, he didn't know. All he knew was that she had to be in his life.

Seras blushed furiously and looked away from Alucard in embarrassment. He had stolen her first kiss, but she didn't know if she was angry with him or not. She was starting too really like Alucard and Sebastian. They were both very kind towards her and showed her some form of tenderness that none of them really understood. Obviously something was forming between them, but what? Was it really right of him to kiss her like that? She supposed the mood had been right. They were here away from the other guests, chatting, drinking wine, and a little flirting. She expected him to flirt back or perhaps ask her to return to the manor so they could talk more, but wasn't expecting him to kiss her like that.

"Have I upset you?" Alucard asked with furrowed brows. He stared up into her impassive, but blushing face. He wasn't sure what she was feeling, but hadn't been expecting this sort of reaction. If anything he thought she would have dive in for more or had even slapped him across the face. Seras looked back at him and shook her head lightly.

"No," She whispered. "I was just…surprised." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him. Her blush only darkened before she continued. "That was my first kiss." She said below a whisper causing Alucard's eyes to widen in astonishment. A beautiful woman like her and _that_ was her first kiss? Weren't men always throwing themselves at her? Had she never been on a date? Or have a crush on a boy at school?

"How old are you?" Alucard asked, now having to believe that she was maybe fifteen or sixteen and that was why she hadn't had a first kiss yet. Seras eyed him strangely.

"Nineteen," She whispered. Now she felt self-conscious and suspicious. Did she look like a child? She knew that she had a baby face, but thought it was pretty obvious that she was a woman from her body. And even if he thought she was younger, why would he kiss her? He wasn't a child molester was he?! "Why?" She asked.

"I was just astonished that you haven't had a first kiss yet before this night." He replied and then stood up straighter to gaze at her.

"Oh," Seras snickered and shook her head again. "I just never really had time for dating."

"Well, make time." Alucard told her with a small frown on his face. "Value your mortality, little human, because one day you'll wonder where it had all gone and you'll regret not accomplishing the things you wanted to do in life." Seras stared at him with slightly wide eyes, surprised to see such a defeated look on his face. Was he regretting ever becoming a vampire? She couldn't help, but wonder if he missed being human.

"He's right, Seras." Sebastian spoke up. The girl shifted her head to stare at the demon that looked up at her with a soft smirk on his handsome face. "Human life slips away so easily. You could die tomorrow, a week from now, or even in decades. Just take care of whatever little life you have left."

"Unless," Alucard purred with a menacing look on his face. He grasped her chin again and made her look back at him. "You wish to give that all a way and live on with us?" Seras gaped at his offer and immediately broke away from his grasp on her.

"No," She raised her voice. Anger appeared in Alucard's eyes when she denied becoming immortal with them. What an unusual little human. He's never heard of a mortal giving up the chance of immortality and unbelievable power. Both elder creatures were unaware of the deep depression that started to settle inside of them. All they knew was that they were beyond angry by her hasty decision and wanted to shake some sense into her.

Seras slouched a little and her look softened when seeing the dark looks cross over their faces. She still didn't feel fear, but started to pity the creatures. It made her frown realizing that they had wanted her to join them, but were quickly denied.

"How can you two even stand being immortal?" Seras broke the uncomfortable silence. "It sounds like an endless hell." Alucard forced himself to stand up straighter and take a deep breath. Once he was a little calmer, he stared up at the small blonde with soft crimson eyes.

"It is an endless hell, child." The elder vampire spoke softly to her. Was this what was stopping her from joining them? "No matter how hard I wish for the sweet embrace of death, it will never be granted to me. I will be forever stuck on this Earth until God decides I have suffered enough. Then I will be situated in another form of hell for the rest of eternity." The corner of his lips then curved into a small grin and he flashed his fangs.

"But," He continued. "The immortal life is not all that bad. You little humans put on big performances over the years that had kept us quite entertained. And we were given the pleasure of meeting you." Seras blushed and was unable to look away from his hypnotic crimson eyes.

"But…" She muttered and tried her hardest to look away from his eyes, but couldn't. "Why would you want to turn me into a vampire? We met an hour ago and you know nothing about me. For all you know, I could irritate you for the rest of eternity and you could end up regretting ever turning me."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, my little blonde." Alucard purred while his fingers gently caressed her thigh through the silk. Seras furrowed her brows.

"Then why?" She asked again. "What am I to you?" As he stared deeper into her eyes, she fell more into his trance.

"A girl who needs someone; who needs us." Alucard whispered lowly as slowly leaned in. Seras' body felt so languid in that moment. Her mind felt as if it drifted off to sea and she wasn't able to pull her thoughts together properly. Her gaze broke from the elder vampire's when he leaned in closer towards her. Sebastian slipped his hand into hers and brushed his thumb over the back to soothe her further. Her eyes were tainted a dark red as she looked in the distance. Her lips were slack with each small breath of air she took. Her body was frozen and her head raised a little in submit to the elder vampire.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name while he brushed his cool lips over her warm skin. His inner beast purred in contentment, knowing that she'll soon be his forever. He raised one of his hands and tangled his fingers in her golden locks of hair. He gently pulled her head back so her throat was bared more for his leisure. Alucard moaned softly as his lips caressed over her flesh and he placed soft kisses all along her jugular. "Immortality isn't all bad. You'll be stronger, and young and beautiful forever. Your beautiful little personality and soul will never change. And we will be there with you _always_. We'll be forever yours, Seras, and you'll be ours."

"How does that sound, my Queen?" Alucard whispered against her throat with a satisfied grin on his face. Yes, she shall become his Queen and mate. She was made especially for him; a woman that didn't fear him, who could truly love him, and who was strong and passionate. His fangs ached to taste the little virgin's blood. His hands trembled to caress her _everywhere_ and hold her close to him. He wanted to completely devour the child before him and make her his eternally.

How could he feel such things towards her when he barely knew her? She hasn't been in his life long at all, and yet he finds that he can't live without her. He didn't want to live without her a minute longer. She needed to be his or he _will_ go on a killing spree and kill every last person in his manor and perhaps even in London! He will not accept her ever leaving him! Seras _is his!_ Alucard fisted her hair and grasped one of her arms tightly. The girl whimpered, but still didn't move from his hold.

"I'm sorry, but this will sting, my dear." He spoke softly to her. Alucard then parted his lips around the curve of her throat and pierced her flesh with his fangs. Seras' body bowed into his and she gasped from the pain. Just as he got the first taste of her blood, they were interrupted.

"My Lord," A deep voice echoed through the room. Both elder creatures became infuriated with the intruder. Alucard reluctantly withdrew his fangs from his bride's throat to see who was interrupting his ritual. One of his oldest friends, and usually second in charge, was Nimphus. The twenty something year old man had short dark locks of hair and piercing green eyes. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a modern light grey suit with a dark blue striped tie that matched his mate's dress.

He stared at his elders in curiosity. It was quite an unusual sight. A small, dazed blonde was sitting on top of the island. Alucard was holding her close to him and had been in the process of drinking her blood. Next to them was Sebastian who now also had a possessive hold around the girl's waist. Not only that, but there was an open bottle of very expensive wine and three wine glasses that were nearly empty. Why was his Lord sharing wine with a human? And what did Michaelis have to do with it? Nimphus furrowed his brows and bowed to his Lord.

"I apologize for interrupting." He whispered and glanced back at the blonde. Two small blood beads trailed down her throat from his bite and disappeared under the silk of her dress.

"Speak!" Alucard barked in fury, wishing to get back to claiming Seras as his. The taste of her blood was still in his mouth and it made him hunger for more. He couldn't wait to get another taste of her sweet, empowering blood. Nimphus stood up straighter and trembled when he realized just how angry his Lord was from the interruption.

"Your guests are starting to become antsy. They want to know if they can partake from the humans now." Nimphus spoke quickly and didn't dare look his King in the eye. He kept his head lowered respectfully and waited for an answer. Alucard sighed and looked back at his small bride. He had forgotten about the promise he had made to her. They promised to protect her from the monsters that wanted to consume her. He was no better than those other monsters. He stroked her hair and frowned.

"Let them feast and then I want them all gone." Alucard ordered in a stern voice. "If they haven't cleared out within the next hour, I'm going to start impaling people." Nimphus bowed his head again to his Lord.

"Yes, my Lord!" The servant muttered and then bolted from the room. The elder vampire sighed once more and brushed the blood from the girl's throat.

"I can't turn her, not yet." Alucard whispered. Sebastian arched a brow and looked between Seras and Alucard.

"Why not?" The demon asked purely upset with what he decided. The elder vampire glanced at Michaelis.

"We promised to protect her. We can't betray her this way." He told him. Sebastian clucked his tongue and looked back at the small blonde. "We can still try to persuade her. We'll get her consent first before turning her." The demon nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly from another part of the manor, most likely the throne room, Sebastian and Alucard could hear screams of terror from the humans. They unconsciously glanced at the doorway, knowing what was happening to those poor, ignorant fools. The No Life King shook his head in disgust at his kind and their undying hunger for blood.

"Grab the wine glasses and bottle. I've got Seras." He murmured before he swept the small blonde off of the counter and held her in his arms bridal style. Sebastian obeyed and grabbed the items before following the No Life King out of the kitchen. The cries of horror got louder as they stepped out into the foyer. They ignored the happenings in the nearby room and continued to the stairs.

Seras remained in her own little world. Her eyes were still that dark red from still being held in Alucard's trance and her whole body was limp in his arms. She practically weighed nothing in his arms. The elder vampire glanced down at his mate to ogle her. She was so small and fit perfectly in his arms. He couldn't believe how tiny she was. He was starting to fear of hurting her. What if he accidentally breaks her? What if he forgets his strength and breaks one of her small bones? Alucard leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Soon, my bride." He whispered to her. Soon he won't have to worry about hurting her. Soon she'll be a vampire and be stronger. And if he did end up accidentally hurting her, she could heal herself easily. Until then, he had to be careful around her. Alucard smiled softly then at that thought. It was funny. He doesn't remember a time when he was gentle towards anyone. He had always been a cruel creature and enjoyed causing pain. But having Seras here…soothed him in a way that he didn't understand. He just felt so…tranquil. He was so happy he could actually purr which is what his inner beast was actually doing.

The elder creatures walked down the corridor, passed his library, and to the master bedroom. Alucard carefully shifted his mate in his arms and pushed open the door before stepping in. His room was quite large, but also quite empty. On the far side of the room was a king size bed with black silk sheets. Near the bed were balcony doors that had a perfect view of the starry night and the dark woods. At the foot of his bed was a black coffin. On the left side of the room was a door that led to his personal bathroom, and besides that and his wardrobe full of clothes, that was all that made up his room.

It would be fuller if he had a Queen to impress, share, and spoil. A grin replaced his frown and he snickered. Well, now he has a Queen. Alucard walked across the room and placed his little mate on the bed while Sebastian closed the door behind them. From up here the screams were muffled and shouldn't panic Seras since she didn't have hearing like them. The elder vampire stood over the small blonde with a gentle grasp on the back of her neck. He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Wake up, Seras." He ordered her softly. The girl's eyes immediately flickered back to her bright blue as she came from his trance. She gasped and shot up in bed with wide eyes.

"What?!" She shouted and looked around to see that she was in a completely different room. And to make matters worse, she was in the bedroom and couldn't remember getting here! Had they roofied her drink?! "Where are we?!" Seras jumped out of the bed and took several steps back away from it, feeling more than uncomfortable that she was brought to this room with two men. Just what in the hell did they think was going to happen tonight?! And here she actually thought they were gentlemen! Alucard carefully placed a friendly hand on her arm to try and calm her.

"You were dizzy. You don't remember?" Alucard questioned her with furrowed brows and a concerned look on his face. Seras arched a brow and lightly shook her head while trying desperately to remember.

"Um…Not really." She whispered. "Though…" She muttered as she did start to remember something. "I do remember feeling cold…and… Yeah, I guess a little lightheaded."

"Well, we thought you should lie down." Sebastian spoke up while gesturing towards the bed.

"I don't feel comfortable with this." She said outright and gave them both a stern look. "If this whole thing was just away for you two get into a girl's panties, that is extremely fucked up and unforgiving." She pointed a finger at them with a look of anger that would have made them said 'awe'. But they decided not to anger the small blonde further and kept a straight face.

"You are a very attractive woman, Seras, and we do enjoy your company. But we were not trying, as you said, "get into your panties"." Sebastian snickered with a smirk on his face. Seras gave him a suspicious look, but slowly lowered her accusing finger to her side. "We brought you up here so you can rest and to keep you safe considering that the vampires were getting hungry. They're actually feasting now." The small blonde shuddered and looked away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh boy," She said sarcastically. Seras then glanced back up at Alucard. "Was there no way to save the others?"

"I'm afraid not," Alucard responded with a small grin that clearly stated that he was not in the least bit sorry. "My guests are required to do as they please and satisfy their hunger. I'd rather they do it in my manor than go on a killing spree in the town after the Ball. We need to keep a low profile so we don't attract attention." He then leaned back against the wall behind him and crossed his arms. Seras sighed and lowered her head. She wished there was a way she could have saved the others. But she supposed it was better to have a few die than a whole lot.

The small blonde's eyes skimmed the room slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was surprised to see the room so bare. She arched a brow and silently wondered if no one was living in this room. She then caught sight of the coffin that was only two feet away from her and the king size bed with silk sheets. Nope, one of the two males claimed this room as theirs. She didn't know which, but pitied them both. Why didn't he do anything with the room? It was so sad and seemed kind of lonely from how empty it was. Seras' thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian held out a full glass of red wine to her. Her eyes flickered to his to see a soft smile on his features. She smiled back and took the wine glass.

"Thank you," She whispered. He bowed his head politely and then poured more wine into his and Alucard's glass. The elder creatures watched their bride as she glided towards the balcony doors to stare outside. She was awestruck by the view. A crescent moon and thousands of small stars shone over a huge area of woods. She could see the wind blowing through the winds, making the leaves dance on their branches. She could hear the crickets chirping and a nearby owl hooting.

The girl was positive that if she had been a vampire she would probably hear and see more, but in the moment she just basked in what she could see and hear. She'd never seen such a view before. It was gorgeous. Alucard walked over to the small blonde and set his wine glass on the bedside table. He then placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and leaned in closer until her soft locks of hair brushed over his cheek.

"When you were little, did you ever imagine what it would be like to be a princess?" He whispered in her ear. His voice was soft and hypnotic again, pulling her into a trance even though he wasn't trying to hypnotize her. Seras unconsciously leaned back more against him. A grin cracked the elder vampire's face and he happily wrapped his arms around her stomach possessively. He pulled her closer to him and buried half of his face in her soft hair.

"Once long ago I did, but I no longer linger on such foolish fantasies." She whispered and continued to stare out the window.

"But what if you were given that opportunity to become a princess, or better yet, a Queen?" Alucard asked her. His warm breath wafted over her ear, making her shudder in his embrace. "My Queen?" Seras stiffened in his arms. Oddly, she remembered hearing those words before. Someone had called her his Queen not long ago. That same person had whispered more to her, but she just couldn't remember.

"You're a King?" Seras whispered causing Alucard to chuckle softly. "I hadn't known. I only heard you referred to as 'Lord'. Nobody told me you were a King." She felt so stupid and kind of small in that moment. Here she was being embraced by a King that took a fancy to her. Not only that, but he was a vampire! This night was only becoming more and more confusing for her. She had mixed feelings and wasn't able to gather her thoughts.

"Yes," He whispered in her ear. "Humans don't know this, but I am the No Life King. Also known as the King of Vampires."

"King of Vampires?" Seras repeated and then suddenly she was looking upon him differently. "You were the first vampire ever to be born. You're Dracula." Why hadn't she realized that sooner?! Seras mentally slapped herself especially once realizing that his name was 'Dracula' backwards!

"Yes," Alucard chuckled softly. "That's right, my dear." His embrace tightened and he rested his strong chin on the top of her head. "And if you became my Queen, my No Life Queen, all of this would be yours: the land, the manor, every nook and cranny and piece of furniture, our kind, and us." Seras furrowed her brows.

"Us?" She questioned.

"Sebastian and me," He whispered.

"I don't understand." Seras whispered and lowered her head to stare into her wine glass. "Why do you two even want me?"

"Because you are our mate, dear child." Sebastian spoke softly somewhere behind them.

"Mate? Like wolves?" She asked.

"In a way," Alucard answered. "Occasionally, male wolves do tend to mate with other females. Our kind is different. We show more loyalty than the wolves do."

"How is it loyalty towards one if I decide to take another for a mate?" Seras questioned. The elder vampire sighed and explained it further.

"It's actually very rare for one to find two mates, but it's not known to be unusual. You were lucky and found both of your mates in a night. It's expected that if you found your mate, you should mate with him or them because a bond between two mates is valuable among our kind. It's the strongest bond you'll ever experience, Seras. It's unbreakable and will last forever." Alucard told her.

"Once again, we met an hour ago. How do you guys know that I'm your mate?" Seras asked curiously.

"Humans are such weak creatures." Sebastian grumbled in annoyance.

"You would be able to understand, Seras, if you were a creature of the night. There _is_ a connection between us that we've never felt before towards a woman. My inner beast is crying out to be with you and the thought of you leaving is unbearable." His arms wrapped around her tighter to the point where it actually made her wince in pain. "I swear, just the thought of not having you here makes me furious! And I know if that should ever happen I will _snap_!" Pure anger brewed in his eyes and he held Seras so close to him that she had no means of escape and felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Not to mention, you're the first woman who doesn't look upon us in total fear. Something inside of you is aware that we are your mates and knows that we would never hurt you. You are our soulmate; our other half." Sebastian purred softly. He came to her side, set her wine glass on the table, and took her hands into his. He blocked her view from the scenery, but she didn't care as she got the pleasure of staring into his gorgeous brown orbs. The demon reached out and cupped the side of her face. He stared deeply into her eyes, wishing to speak his mind and tell her how much she means to him, but was at a loss of words. His look softened and he just stood there and admired his little bride.

"What will you do, Seras?" Alucard asked her softly. His hold on her loosened a little and he winced in sympathy once she relaxed her sore body a little more. He had a feeling there would be bruises where his grip had been and took mental note again that she was a fragile little thing. He needed to be careful with her. The No Life King leaned down further and brushed his lips over the back of her neck.

Seras released a shivery breath and unintentionally shifted her head to the side slightly so her throat was more exposed. Alucard grinned and brushed his lips to the side of her throat where he had originally bit her. He prepared himself for the answer she will give. His fangs ached to sink back into that warm flesh and drink her sweet nectar again. Seras trembled in his arms when she felt his warm breath against her throat.

She couldn't look away from Sebastian's eyes or break free from Alucard's arms. She was trapped between them and was being waited on for an answer. She was afraid to give an answer. She didn't want Alucard to snap like he said he would. She didn't want to see the anger or pain in their eyes. And she was scared of angering the much more powerful creatures before her. What if they took their anger out on her?

On the other hand, something deep in Seras wanted to completely submit to them. She wanted to arch her throat up in offering and allow Alucard to have his fill. She wanted to live with them forever, and she didn't even know why. What did they mean to her? Tonight so far had been one of the best nights of her life. She met two gorgeous men who were gentle and kind to her. They shared wine and talked. She felt comfortable around them and that was strange for her since she's never felt comfortable around anyone. She had always been a loner, ever since she was a little girl. She never had friends, boyfriends, or admirers. She was used to being alone even if it did hurt from time to time.

Seras could _feel_ that they were like her, alone and in pain. But they must have suffered with this feeling far longer than she had. How did they feel now that someone finally accepted them and they no longer had to be alone? She wanted to talk to them, but was still so scared of opening her mouth and giving an answer she hadn't thought through. What answer was she even going to give them? She didn't want to hurt them, and she knew that she would be hurting herself also if she said 'no'. But if she said 'yes'? How will things turn out for them? They had met tonight and didn't know much about each other. How could they have such strong feelings when they knew nothing about her?

"This is wrong," She whispered and finally broke her gaze from Sebastian's. She lowered her head and pouted her lips in disappointment. "I feel like I'm being forced into an arranged marriage. We know nothing about each other; I honestly don't see how this will work out." Alucard frowned at her answer and pulled himself away from her tempting throat. Sebastian grasped the girl's chin and gently lifted her head so she had to stare up at him.

"In a way, you're right, luv." Sebastian spoke softly to her. "You are going into this…marriage blindly, not knowing us and we know nothing about you. But that's what all mates do of our kind and so far they had all been strong and lasted forever. We have already started loving every inch of you, Seras, and hopefully you'll feel the same for us once you become a vampire. By then, you'll be able to feel the bond between us and feel that need to be with us." A smirk then played out on his lips.

"And most arranged marriages work out better than a regular marriage." Sebastian finished in a whisper. Seras sighed through her nose and looked away from the demon. She became nervous when realizing that he was right. He had settled her fears of entering this marriage blindly, but was still so very confused about other things.

"You guys love me?" She asked softly.

"We have started to, and eventually it will blossom into true love, most likely once we mate." Alucard whispered in her ear. Seras gulped and closed her eyes tightly. She had her answer and slowly prepared herself. "My Seras, will you become ours eternally? Are you ready to leave your mortality behind and join us? Forever we can bathe under the light of the moon, each morning you will be curled up against us while enjoying sweet dreams of passion and bliss, and each night you will wake knowing that we are yours. What will you do? Have you decided?" He asked her once more.

"Yes," She answered. Alucard's embrace tightened a little.

"Are you ready?" He asked her in a whisper, hoping to get the answer he wanted. There was a long pause where they waited in anticipation.

"Y-yes," Seras whispered and then completely submitted herself to them. She leaned more against Alucard and willingly shifted her head more to the side. Tenderness appeared in the elder creatures' eyes when their bride fully accepted them. The elder vampire repositioned her in his arms so her small form was leaned back in the crook of his arm. He used his free hand to tangle his fingers in her hair to soothe his precious mate.

Alucard gently fisted her hair and pulled her head back until her throat was arched in a tempting way. It looked so pale and soft while glistening in the light of the moon. He could see the thin blue veins that lied beneath that glorious skin. His eyes flickered to her face to see her eyes were closed and her face was pale from the fear of the situation.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name while he released her hair and caressed down the side of her body. Seras made an odd soft noise before cracking open her blue irises to stare up at him. He grinned down at her, showing off his sharp incisors. Oddly enough, once she saw the grin grace his lips, a little of that fear slipped from her. Her look softened and she gave _her_ mate a small smile. "This will sting, my dear." He spoke softly to her.

The girl gave a small nod of her head, silently telling him that she was ready. His grin widened further while he leaned in closer towards her. Alucard stared deeply into her eyes, waiting to see the hesitation or fear, waiting for her to jump out of his arms and have a panic attack. But she didn't. Seras continued to smile and stare up at him with those blue irises he adored.

"Hmn," Alucard hummed and brushed his cool lips over her warm flesh again. This time Seras shuddered from the contact. The elder vampire parted his lips around the curve of her throat and then sunk his fangs into her soft skin. Seras arched her body in his arms with a loud gasp of surprise. Her eyes widened and she immediately reached up to fist his dark locks of hair. Alucard purred and buried his fangs further into her throat so more of her blood poured into his awaiting mouth. He consumed her slowly, wanting to savor each swallow like it would be the last time he would ever taste it. Amusement glistened in his blood red eyes when another thought came upon him.

This won't be the last time he shall taste her blood. Soon he'll mate with her and taste it again, and then any other time over the years he can taste her. And she can devour their blood too! The No Life King couldn't wait to feel his bride's fangs sink into his neck achingly slow and help her satisfy her hunger. Alucard moaned softly and tried pulling his small mate closer.

Seras shuddered again and closed her eyes while trying to adjust to the odd feeling of his fangs being buried in her throat. It was a strange pain mixed with pleasure. A part of her wanted to pull away and cry out from the pain. But another part wanted her to offer more of her throat and arch up more into him. She was confused and so stayed frozen in his arms. A small moan broke passed her lips and a bright blush spread across her face. Sebastian smirked and stroked his mate's hair to calm her.

"Just a little longer," The demon whispered before he placed a kiss on her forehead. Seras completely fell limp in Alucard's arms and started to fall unconscious. She could explicitly hear the purrs from Alucard and the slurping sounds each time he sucked up more of her blood. She silently wondered how she tasted to him. Did he like her blood? The elder vampire then withdrew his fangs from her torn throat making her cry out again from the strange pain. The girl cracked open her eyes to stare into the smoldering gaze of Alucard's crimson orbs. She watched as a bead of her blood trailed from the corner of his lip to his chin.

"Yes, your blood is exquisite." The elder vampire purred with a lustful look glinting in his eyes. Seras blushed furiously when realizing he had heard her thoughts. Alucard raised his hand to his face and bit deeply into his wrist. He then pulled away and brought his bleeding wrist to his bride's mouth. Seras unconsciously parted her lips around his wrist and allowed the blood to drip slowly into her mouth.

It completely coated her tongue and slid down her throat. The blood was warm and tasted like pennies, but she tried to endure the taste. A sick grin crossed over Alucard's face as he watched the small blonde consume his blood slowly. Seras closed her eyes tightly when a sharp pain appeared in her chest. She groaned in discomfort and tried pulling away from Alucard's wrist, but he wouldn't allow it. The elder vampire cupped the back of her head and forced her to consume more of his blood.

"Keep drinking, Seras." He ordered her in a stern voice. Seras stopped struggling and sighed through her nose. She kept drinking, hoping that would relieve her of her pain, but it only seem to make it worse. Her heart pounded against her chest fast and she started to feel ice cold even if his blood was warming her insides. Soon her gums started to ache and bleed. Seras shook her head and again tried fighting out of his grasp and away from his blood. She even tried using her heavy arms to try and push his arm away. Alucard only grasped the back of her neck and kept her pinned to his wrist without any means of escape. "You must drink more, my Queen. You haven't fully crossed over yet."

Seras whimpered against his wrist when the pain became almost unbearable. His warm blood started absorbing into her organs and her bloodstream, quickly spreading the vampirism through her whole body. Her heart continued to beat rapidly until there was one last long thump and all noises were silenced. And then the pain died away and in came something more. Pleasure raptured her whole body and she arched her back with a moan. Alucard's blood tasted better than it had mere seconds ago. It was hot, spicy, and mouthwatering. Instinctively, Seras grasped his wrist tightly and sunk her baby fangs into his flesh. Alucard moaned out in pure pleasure when he finally felt the pain of his bride's fangs in his wrist.

"Seras," He panted softly and held his bride close to him while she drunk more of his blood. Alucard stroked her soft locks of hair and purposely tried shoving more of his wrist into her mouth, wanting to give her more blood and to feel more pain. He soon heard soft purrs from his small bride and smiled softly. "Good girl," He whispered and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly the girl withdrew her fangs from his wrist. Seras pulled back her head and opened her eyes to reveal simmering crimson eyes. A tingle traveled up the males' spines and they instantly became aroused.

The little vampire cupped Alucard's face and leaned up slowly only to lick up the small stream of her blood that trailed from his lips. The No Life King snickered and shifted his head to claim Seras' lips. The Draculina was completely thrown off by the act and froze once she felt his now warm lips pressed against hers softly. Another purr broke the silence that came from the fresh vampire. Seras wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck and returned his passionate kiss.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


End file.
